La Bella Durmiente
by Haruno-Sakuma
Summary: Los personajes de [Naruto] tienen que realizar la conocida obra La bella durmiente, Ino le tca ser la protagonista i besar a Sasuke... pero algo Ocurrirá D Reviews! SxS


Ohayô

Bueno este fic lo ise hace ya tiempo --U a si ke no es el mejor de todos... (Solo Por Ti wiii xD ) ejem.. bueno como decia. La historia trata de que los personajes de Naruto ( Que no son mios T:T ) tienen que preparar una obra... la Bella Durmiente ojojo descubran las aventuras de Sasuke i Sakura OwO xD Reviews!

* * *

**_Primer Capítulo_**

* * *

Preparándose para una obra… Dos hombres están parados en el escenario viendo todo los preparativos o discusiones adelantadas xD

No! – dice un chico… bueno no dice grita xD

Vamos Sasuke… ¿ que pierdes? – Kakashi comenzaba a impacientarse

Muchas cosas! ¬¬

Nómbrame 3 – " Jajaja soy genial! " se decía Hatake

He… bueno… yo …

Vez! No tienes ni una sola… a demás es el papel protagónico ¿ que mas puedes pedir?

No hacer la obra! – Sasuke comenzaba a perderla paciencia

Escúchame Uchiha – Sasuke se sorprendido su maestro o haba llamado por su apellido – esta obra es importante por que vienen feudales, podemos conseguir nuevas misiones ¿ no te alegra?... bueno a mi si, a si que haces la obra si o si!

Pero tengo que besar a Ino! ¬¬ - En ese momento entraba Naruto y Sakura al escenario…algo que kakashi y sasuke no notaron, Sakura se quedo paralizada al escuchar lo que el prodigio Uchiha había pronunciado.

Sa… Sakura ¿te sientes bien? – Dijo Naruto un tanto fuerte, por lo cual su compañero de equipo alcanzó a escuchar

Sakura¿ que hacen ustedes aquí?

"Tengo que besar a Ino"… "Tengo que besar a Ino"… "Tengo que besar a Ino"

Las palabras de Sasuke se repetían en la mente de Sakura… su mayor rival iba a besar a su único amor primero que ella… era lo peor que le pudiera haber pasado en toda su vida.

Naruto- Sakura tenía la voz quebrada y estaba apunto de llorar- creo que volveré a casa sola, - intento sonreír – nos veremos mañana para el ensayo de la obra… adiós – Salió corriendo lo mas rápido que puedo del lugar

Sakura espera! – Naruto sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo – Déjala sola por ahora… debe sentirse muy mal ¿Pero por que?

No creo que le sea de gracia que su "amorcito" se de un besote con otra chica… menos con su mejor amiga. – Dijo su maestro

Espera un poco! – Sasuke puso cara de asco supremo XD - ¿ como que besote¿No era un besito pequeñito? De esos que duran 5 segundos o.0

No Sasuke… es de los acarameladitos que duran mucho ¬¬ si no, no creo que a Sakura le molestara tanto! ¬¬ nunca has leído la obra?

No… ni siquiera se cual es, me dijeron que me tenía que besar con Ino, y que era el protagónico nada mas

Bueno la obra se llama " La Bella Durmiente" pero es una versión modificada, lo único que tiene de la obra original es que el príncipe despierta a la bella durmiente con un besote – Naruto comenzó a reír descontroladamente por lo que KakaShi les estaba diciendo

Kakashi! Tenemos problemas! – Kurenai apareció corriendo hacia Kakashi – Ino fue herida en una misión y no podrá participar en la obra… y lo peor de todo es que se estrena en dos días¿Que vamos ha hacer?

Jojojo, es muy simple – se volteo para mirar a Sasuke – Tu ya no tendrás que besar a Ino.

Yeah!

Actuará Sakura en el lugar de Ino – Naruto abrió los ojos a mas no poder – Mejor ve a buscarla y pásale esto – Kakashi le entregó el guión de la obra – será mejor que empiecen a ensayar cierta escenita que no saldrá sola vamos muévete!

Sasuke tomo el guión y salio molesto del lugar, encaminándose a casa de Sakura

Al llegar decidió tocar la puerta… pero nadie le abrió

Salto hacia la ventana y la abrió con cuidado… al entrar se dio cuenta de que…

"Esta Dormida" -Se dijo as mismo Sasuke al ver que Sakura estaba en su cama durmiendo – "Parece un ang…" O.o Sasuke que estas diciendo contrólate! – Con esto el Joven Uchiha casi logra despertar a la chica, pero ella dormía tranquila no se despertó.

Decidió acercarse para verla mejor, pero cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo ver que ella se había quedado dormida… - "Llorando "?

¿Por que lloras Sakura? – Sasuke se fue acercando cada vez mas a Sakura, hasta quedara pocos centímetros de esta, escuchaba su respiración se sentía atraído hacia, en ese momento, indefensa niña.

Pero al acercarse para estar en una "Mejor Posición XD" tropezó con algo que emitió un fuerte ruido, miró hacia atrás para ver lo que era… ¿Un peluche, pensó, pero al darse vuelta para mirar de nuevo Sakura se dio cuenta de que esta lo estaba mirando.

¿Que estas ha… haciendo aquí? – Dijo la chica entre sollozos

Vine a entregarte esto – El Prodigio (¬ vaya que prodigio de hombre) le entregó el guión que Kakashi le había entregado hace un rato.- Ino se lastimó y no podrá hacer el protagónico y… - Comenzó a ponerse rojísimo a si que miró hacia otra dirección – tendrás que hacer tu el papel principal

Pero.. Pero que le ocurrió?

No importa... dijo Kakashi que teníamos que practicar la obra por que se estrena en 2 días

Pero tu sabes que a mi no me costará aprendérmelo o.o por que te mandó aquí? – "Eso Sakura arrincónalo!" – Gritaba su Inner xD esperando que Sasuke le diera una respuesta

Nunca te has leído el libreto! ¬¬

Si muchas veces… ¿Que tiene?

Hay cierta escenita que creo que no va a salir sin practicarla

Cual? – "Así se hace Sakura!" – Su Inner seguía gritando como loca dentro de su cabeza

Pues... esa… esa que tu sabes ¬¬

No Sasuke-Kun no se cual es

Pues… la que tu estas dormida – "Bien Sasuke ya no puede decirte nada quedó clarito como el agua"

Sasuke-Kun... estoy dormida toda la obra o.ò

"Noooo como piensa tan rápido!" ¬¬ - Pues la del beso! Feliz! – Sasuke estaba rojísimo! Y Sakura obvio también

Hahahaha… esa…es necesario practicarla? – Sakura hacia sufrir a Sasuke con la cara de desprecio que estaba poniendo imagínenselo!

Pues si… por que… yo… nunca… pues… nunca he besado a alguien y…

A Naruto si uu

¬¬ Esa no cuenta Sakura... y pues necesito ver que tal se da

Entonces practicamos que escena…

¿Que te parece si ensayamos en final?

Aquí Ahora? – Pregunto extrañada

Y por que no? – Sasuke se fue acercando cada vez mas a Sakura hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la chica - ¿Por que Llorabas?

Eso no tiene nada que ver con la obra Sasuke-Kun!

Pero quiero saber y tu me dirás ahora!

¿Es una Orden? – Dijo Sakura molesta mirando a otra dirección

Sasuke tomó de la muñeca de Sakura y la atrajo hacia si, luego la abrazó – Es una petición…

Yo… yo… estaba llorando por que.. no quería que te besaras con Ino – Sakura correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas

Solo por eso?

Pues… si eso te parece poco ¬¬

No te enojes – Sasuke quedo mirando a Sakura, ella al sentirse observada también levantó la mirada, poco a poco fueron acercándose… hasta que…

Sakura-Chan¿Dónde estas? – Naruto comenzó a subir por las escaleras

¿Por que tiene el sobe llaves de tu casa o.o?

Somos amigos Sasuke-Kun, yo también tengo llaves de su casa, Mejor vete – Lo ultimo le fue difícil de decir ya que no quería separarse de el pero Naruto iba a pensar lo peor y quizás terminarían en golpes

Mañana en el parque a las 7:30… ensayamos la ultima parte – Sasuke la miro coquetamente pero salio por la ventana lo mas rápido que pudo, pues no notó que algo se le había caído al salir…

Sakura-Chan - Todo bn?

Si… - Sakura estaba distraída mirando lo ke a Sasuke se le había caído

¿Que es eso?- Naruto caminó hasta tomarlo - ¿Un Medallón¿De quien es?

Naruto pásamelo – Sakura tomó el objeto y lo guardo en su bolsito pekeño – No deberías tomar las cosas que no son tuyas ¬¬

Nani? Si solo quería verlo u.u

No te pongas así XD

Bueno jeje a lo que venía… Kakashi-Ero-senseime dijo que viniera a ver si te habían hecho llegar el guión de la obra

Si… aquí esta – La pelirrosa le mostró al rubio el objeto – justo n este preciso momento iba a ensayar

Me alegro bueno yo ya me voy Mata ne Sakura-Chan – Naruto bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió de la casa

Y solo por eso venía? Naruto-Baka ¬¬ lo has arruinado todo – La chica se dio vuelta y sacó el medallón del bolsito tenia la forma del símbolo Uchiha, tenía una linda cadena oro. Sakura lo abrió, era obvio que tendría una foto de su familia cuando el era pequeño

Pero al abrirlo….

Continuará

Este fic tiene capis cortitos por ke ando con mala inspiración T.T


End file.
